Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch screen display device, and more particularly, to a touch screen display device capable of improving touch sensitivity.
Description of the Related Art
A touch screen display device is a device that displays a screen and receives a user's command by recognizing contact of a hand or object with the screen.
Since the touch screen display device does not require a separate input device such as a keyboard or mouse, its application fields have been gradually extended.
Conventionally, the touch screen display device was manufactured using a method of separately producing a display device and a touch sensor and then attaching the touch sensor to the display device.
However, the method described above requires a process of forming the touch sensor separately from the display device, and therefore, it is inefficient in terms of process time and process cost. Accordingly, the integration of the touch sensor and the display device is required.
Meanwhile, a capacitive touch sensor has recently been widely used. This is because the capacitive touch sensor easily detects multi-touches and has excellent accuracy.
The capacitive touch sensor may be configured with a first touch electrode receiving a touch driving signal and a second touch electrode outputting a change in capacitance. In this case, a signal delay occurs in the touch driving signal, and therefore, the touch sensitivity of the touch sensor is lowered.